In line with Yale University's strategic goal of becoming a Global University, Yale proposes a Global Health Framework Program to help mobilize the full intellectual resources of the University to address the world's pressing Global Health problems and to coordinate these activities under a single, cross-University umbrella. Initially, Yale's Global Health Framework Program will be a partnership among Yale's MacMillan Center for International and Area Studies;Schools of Public Health, Medicine, Nursing, Forestry and Environmental Studies, and Law;Graduate School of Arts and Sciences;Faculty of Engineering;Rudd Center for Food Policy and Obesity;World Fellow's Program;and Yale College. In the long-term, as the Framework Program becomes established, additional Schools, Centers, and Programs will be incorporated. The proposal has a strategic focus on involving non-health sciences faculty in GH activities. The specific aims of the proposal are as follows: 1) to establish a new multidisciplinary Graduate Certificate of Concentration in Global Health at Yale's MacMillan Center for International and Area Studies that would be open to graduate and professional students at Yale;2) to provide academic support and structure for undergraduate, graduate, and professional students who undertake Global Health research experiences in low- and middle-income countries;3) to facilitate new Global Health research collaborations among Yale faculty and low- and middle-income country investigators through research development awards, seminars, and working groups;and 4) to establish a Global Health Framework Program administrative and operational structure within the University to coordinate and advance Global Health education, training, and research. Specific activities will include development of new multidisciplinary graduate-level courses for the Global Health Certificate, with an emphasis on courses taught by non-health sciences faculty;a new Developing a Global Health Research Protocol course for students planning to embark upon Global Health research;development of long-term international partnerships that will involve students, residents, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty in Global Health research;research development grants that will provide seed funds for faculty travel to low- and middle-income countries to establish new research collaborations and to plan new research projects;a Global Health seminar series focused on the themes of Global Health Governance, Global Infectious Diseases, Food, Nutrition, and Global Health, and Law and Global Health;Global Health Research Working Groups, initially focused on Global Health Systems and Governance and Food, Nutrition, and Global Health;compilation of databases of Global Health research projects at Yale, of faculty and students involved in Global Health research, and of funding opportunities for Global Health research;a Yale Global Health website, and an electronic newsletter. In these ways, Yale's Global Health Framework Program, which will be led by a faculty Steering Committee, will foster the coordinated development of multidisciplinary Global Health research and education at Yale. Project Narrative The world faces a wide array of Global Health challenges, including the HIV pandemic, the threat of an influenza pandemic, the resurgence of tuberculosis and malaria, continued malnutrition in low-income countries, and the spread of cigarette smoking and obesity around the world. Universities have an important role to play in addressing these challenges. Yale proposes a Global Health Framework Program to help mobilize the full intellectual resources of the University to address the worlds'pressing Global Health problems and to coordinate these activities under a single, cross-University umbrella.